Enemy at the Gates
by Vaynard
Summary: "Kehidupan normal? Kita sudah tidak normal sejak para guru melatih kita menjadi pembunuh. Aku selalu merindukan dinginnya sniper rifle, dan betapa aku merasa nyata saat menarik pelatuknya. Atau, mendengar dentingan peluru-pelurunya. Aku memutuskan akan menjadi pembunuh bayaran." A late Valentine fanfic, ChibaHaya.


**Enemy at the Gates**

 **An Assassination Classroom fanfiction**

 **Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

* * *

"No business but war. No family but death. No mercy but the grave." – Axe, Dota 2

* * *

"Aku termabuk akan kemenangan, di kaki bukit suatu medan tempur."

Jika kau tanyakan mengenai kehidupannya, jawaban inilah pasti yang akan kau dapat dari Azrael.

Ya, ia sangat pantas menyandang nama malaikat kematian itu. Wajahnya rupawan, dengan mahkota jingga sebahu, kedua iris sehijau padang rumput dan proporsi tubuh yang tepat mengisi daya tarik kewanitaannya. Ia bisa menembak jantung hati pria (dan wanita) manapun, dan mungkin mereka takkan menyesal telah dihabisi makhluk secantiknya.

Karena, bagaimanapun jelek pekerjaannya, malaikat haruslah rupawan, bukan? Seperti pada karya seorang pematung abad ke-4 Masehi, malaikat yang terinspirasi dari dewa-dewi Yunani kuno.

Wanita itu hidup mengembara dari satu medan perang ke medan perang lain, layaknya hewan pemburu yang terus berpindah mencari kawanan mangsanya yang bermigrasi. Namun, ia seorang pemburu yang angkuh; ia memilih-milih mangsanya. Azrael hanya menerima klien yang dianggapnya "benar". Pasukan pemerintah yang resmi, pasukan sekutu negara besar, dan pasukan dewan keamanan PBB adalah kliennya yang biasa.

Bukan masalah uang, ini masalah prinsip.

Ia tahu, dalam peperangan, keadilan dan kebenaran ditentukan oleh para pemenang. Namun, ia tidak mempedulikan itu, ia terus mengikuti prinsip naifnya dengan keras kepala.

Wanita itu terus menjalani kehidupan kotornya dengan sebersih mungkin. Sebuah paradox, memang, suatu anomali yang seolah bercahaya di medan perang yang berselimutkan asap dan darah.

Karena itulah, Azrael begitu mempesona.

Dan karena itulah, ia begitu mematikan.

...

Latar kisah ini adalah suatu kota kecil bernama Al-Zayn. Letaknya di wilayah pegunungan utara suatu negara Timur Tengah yang kerap dilanda konflik. Kota itu selalu berdebu dan mengeluarkan asap akibat pertempuran-pertempuran yang terus menjadikannya sebagai kanvas untuk dilukis dengan darah dan api. Al-Zayn memang sangatlah strategis. Berdiri di perbatasan negara yang menjadi basis suatu kelompok militer/terorisme yang agresif, dikelilingi barisan pegunungan; Al-Zayn seolah terdiri dari dua benteng sekaligus. Sebagai satu-satunya pintu masuk ke negara kedudukan kelompok itu, Al-Zayn adalah tantangan utama yang harus ditembus para musuh; sebuah Alamut tak tertaklukkan di era peperangan modern ini.

Belasan kali kelompok sekutu PBB dan negara-negara besar menggempur kota itu, namun dengan keras kepalanya Al-Zayn menolak untuk ditaklukkan. Keunggulan lokasi geografis mempermudah kelompok militer yang menduduki kota itu menyalurkan bala bantuan, amunisi, dan suplai yang seolah tak ada habisnya; disalurkan melalui jalur-jalur bawah tanah dan labirin yang bahkan tak terdeteksi teknologi canggih para penyerang.

Dalam peperangan, menyerang lebih sukar daripada bertahan, dan itu sungguh tepat menggambarkan situasi pertempuran kesekian di Al-Zayn.

"Kompi 3 hilang kontak!"

"Drone kedua dan tiga tidak bisa dideteksi lagi!"

Teriakan panik para operator menyerang gendang telinga kolonel dengan emblem garis dan bintang yang gagah di dada kirinya itu. Hari itu, pasukan negaranya dan aliansi sekali lagi menyerbu Al-Zayn. Sesuai strategi dasar berperang, mereka menerjunkan beberapa unit pasukan infantri dan juga drone untuk mengintai lokasi musuh... namun, mereka tak sempat melangkah jauh di jalan berdebu kota itu, mereka sudah berjatuhan seperti lalat.

Manusia maupun drone canggih, semua layaknya target diam bagi monster pelindung Al-Zayn.

Kolonel Henry McMurdo bukanlah seorang yang berpengalaman perang banyak, di era sekarang, perang dalam arti sesungguhnya memang amat jarang terjadi. Namun, intuisinya mengatakan bahwa situasi pertempuran ini sudah sangat tidak bagus buat pasukannya.

"Tarik mundur pasukan pengintai yang tersisa!" perintahnya.

Namun, sepertinya dia sudah terlambat.

"S-sir! Semua pasukan pengintai kita sudah dirobohkan!" jawab seorang operator komunikasi dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Kolonel McMurdo hanya bisa mencengkeram receiver komunikatornya keras-keras.

Tentu saja perintahnya datang terlambat. Karena bagi sang malaikat kematian Zabaniya, waktu sedetik terasa seperti satu jam.

...

Di dunia bawah, ada 2 nama yang disebut sebagai penembak jitu terbaik, legenda baru setelah sang Kematian Putih dari Polandia.

Azrael dan Zabaniya.

Duo malaikat kematian itu mulai aktif di saat yang sama, kira-kira 5 tahun setelah kematian monster tentakel penghancur bulan itu. Selama beberapa tahun bersama, reputasi mereka meroket.

Sepasang penembak jitu yang sangat efektif dan teliti, yang menurut desas-desus, tak pernah membuang sebutir peluru pun akibat tembakan yang meleset.

Namun, 3 tahun lalu, mereka berpisah.

Menurut isu, perbedaan ideologi yang menjadi alasan. Azrael ingin memperjuangkan cahaya kebenaran di tengah keruhnya pertempuran... sementara Zabaniya memilih untuk menjawab penawar tertinggi, dari pihak manapun itu. Padahal, kedua ideologi itu sama-sama berada di jalan berlumuran darah... tapi, tak ada yang memberitahukan kemunafikan itu pada mereka.

Sejak saat itu, mereka tak pernah bertemu; bahkan di medan perang yang jadi rumah mereka sekalipun.

Entah kenapa, mereka selalu beraksi di dua tempat yang berbeda; seolah mereka saling menjauhi... atau ini hanya kebetulan, berdasar siapa yang mengontrak mereka.

Tapi kali ini takdir tidak berpihak pada pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan mereka.

...

Adalah pasukan Amerika Serikat yang mengajukan ide non konvensional layaknya di film-film yang mereka banggakan itu.

"Melawan penembak jitu dengan penembak jitu."

Atau, malaikat kematian dilawan dengan malaikat kematian. Di era peperangan modern dengan berbagai teknologi yang mungkin membuat seorang penembak jitu tidak lagi dibutuhkan, ide ini masih bisa disetujui oleh Pentagon.

Karena, harga Azrael lebih murah dibandingkan resiko memperpanjang pertempuran ini.

Hanya dalam 13 jam sejak keputusan itu dirilis, sebuah helikopter Nighthawk melayang di tengah camp Amerika. Dari dalamnya muncullah ia, Azrael. Wajah cantiknya seolah membeku dalam tatapan dingin dan tanpa ekspresi – wajah seorang pembunuh.

"Selamat datang, nona Azrael," Kolonel McMurdo meraih tangan wanita itu dan menjabatnya dengan tegas. Tangan itu berkapal dan kasar, tak seperti tangan wanita pada umumnya. Bukti bahwa ia lebih sering memegang gagang rifle dibandingkan anak.

Ya, sekilas memang wanita itu berada di usia di mana wajar jika memiliki satu – dua anak.

"Selamat? Tidak ada keselamatan bagi kalian sebelum Zabaniya kurobohkan," jawab Azrael dengan dingin, langsung ke inti masalah.

Sang kolonel bersiul kagum, mentalitas prajurit bayaran profesional memang beda. "Begitukah. Apa anda sudah mendapat briefing tentang situasi di sini?"

"Waktu aku pertama menerima panggilan dari kalian, aku sudah bisa menebak ini. Pada akhirnya, takdir mempertemukan kita kembali," Azrael menyunggingkan senyuman lelah. "Aku hanya kaget, ternyata umurnya hanya diperpanjang selama 3 tahun."

McMurdo menaikkan alisnya. Dari profil yang diberikan atasannya, Azrael ini adalah seorang pribadi yang amat pendiam; bahkan seringkali ia melaksanakan misinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah apapun kepada rekan misinya, dan kemudian menghilang tak berbekas setelah menyelesaikannya...

Tapi, yang dia dapati sekarang adalah seorang wanita dengan banyak kata misterius.

Maka, sang kolonel pun merasa penasaran. "Sepertinya anda amat mengenal orang ini," dia menolehi Azrael. "Zabaniya, maksudku."

"Sayangnya... benar.

"Aku mengenal pria itu lebih daripada dia mengenal dirinya sendiri."

-xXxXx-

Tanpa peringatan sebelumnya, sebuah tank dan 3 buah drone memasuki Al-Zayn. Tentunya karena jalan masuk kota itu hanya satu, mereka terpaksa melewatinya... sebuah jalan yang dijaga malaikat kematian. Zabaniya, di tempat mengintainya, menghela napas panjang. dia malas membuang pelurunya untuk serangan membosankan ini, tapi apa boleh buat.

Sekali tarikan pelatuk dari anti-tank rifle-nya, kendaraan lapis baja itu hancur berkeping-keping... dengan membawa serta ketiga drone dalam ledakannya. Ini terlalu mudah...

Dia melupakan bahwa kesombongan dan sikap cepat puas adalah musuh utama seorang sniper.

Di tengah ledakan itu, ada sekelebat bayangan yang berlalu seperti hantu. Zabaniya segera membidiknya, namun, sang bayangan sepertinya bisa menebak arah tembakannya.

"Dia masih suka mengincar pelipis targetnya, hmph, dasar orang lunak," pikir sang bayangan. Memanfaatkan sebuah markah jalan, ia berhasil melindungi kepalanya untuk sepersekian detik dari tembakan akurat Zabaniya; namun itu sudah cukup.

Sang bayangan melempar sebuah granat ke rongsokan tank-nya, dan meledakkannya lagi. Lalu, dengan menggunakan debu, asap ledakan, dan api, dia kabur.

Ini mengotori rekam jejak Zabaniya selama 8 tahun... tapi bukannya merasa kesal, dia malah tertarik. Perasaan aneh yang sudah lama tak mengisi hatinya.

Karena dia sangat mengenali sang bayangan.

Malaikat kematian yang satu lagi, pasangan sekaligus rival terkuatnya... "Azrael."

Semua orang di camp Amerika hendak bersorak-sorai begitu mengetahui sniper sewaan mereka berhasil memasuki Al-Zayn. Tapi Kolonel McMurdo menghentikan mereka; pertempuran belum berakhir... bahkan, ini hanya sebuah prolog.

Karena senjata utama seorang sniper bukanlah pistol atau kemampuan perhitungan mereka, melainkan kesabaran. Maka, mereka hanya bisa menunggu Azrael menghubungi mereka atas keberhasilannya menembak mati Zabaniya.

Pertempuran antar malaikat kematian pun dimulai.

Apapun yang terjadi, dalam beberapa jam ke depan, salah satu malaikat itu akan kembali ke langit.

...

Berkat pengalaman dan pelatihan militer di sekolahnya dulu, Azrael bisa mengira-ngira lokasi persembunyian sang mangsa. Rupanya, sang lawan masih memiliki jiwa kompetitif yang kekanakan, dia takkan menyerah sebelum berhasil mengenai targetnya. Maka, dia tidak berpindah tempat. Sebenarnya, harga diri adalah hal yang tak patut dimiliki seorang sniper, tapi itulah Zabaniya.

Dengan sedikit perhitungan arah tembakan dan arah angin, Azrael sudah bisa memastikan lokasi pengintaian sang lawan... yang kira-kira berjarak 25 meter darinya, dan di tempat yang lebih rendah.

Azrael sendiri sekarang berada di lantai ketiga sebuah reruntuhan gedung, beberapa meter dari lokasi kehancuran tank yang menjadi tumbalnya. Posisinya yang lebih tinggi ini menguntungkan.

Tapi, ini kesempatan terakhir darinya. Selama mengenal Zabaniya, Azrael tak pernah mendapati dia meleset dari targetnya 2 kali. Jika tembakan pertama meleset (sekecil apapun kemungkinannya), tembakan kedua pasti akan kena. Inilah hal yang paling menakutkan dari Zabaniya: tingkat akurasinya.

Azrael mendesah pelan, bahkan ini tidak menghembuskan debu di dekat wajahnya. Kadang, terlalu banyak mengetahui musuh membuat pekerjaan ini membosankan.

Namun, selama hidup yang bisa diingatnya, hanya Zabaniya yang dikenalnya sampai seperti itu.

Begitu pun sebaliknya.

Selama kehidupannya, mungkin hanya Azrael yang dikenal Zabaniya sampai seperti itu.

...

Tujuhpuluh dua jam berlalu, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda pertempuran kesabaran ini akan segera berakhir. Namun, kesabaran manusia, bagaimanapun mereka melatihnya, pasti memiliki batas.

Adalah Azrael yang memecah hembusan angin di Al-Zayn dengan sebuah bom asap. Disusul dengan beberapa lemparan granat.

Ini sebuah serangan yang amat meriah, dan tidak sesuai dengan peraturan tak tertulis para sniper: menyerang dengan setenang mungkin.

Zabaniya tak mau terpancing. Dia menembak jatuh semua granat itu semudah dia bernapas... atau, kalau dia masih bisa bernapas.

Karena granat itu rupanya juga berisikan asap... beracun!

Untungnya dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi pertempuran kimia dan biologis; Zabaniya mengenakan maskernya dengan tenang, dan membalas serangan Azrael dengan menembaki ranjau-ranjau yang berada di sekitar gedung tempat Azrael mengintai.

Ledakan berantai menggelegar, memecah hembusan angin berdebu dan gas beracun di Al-Zayn. Dalam sekejap, langit pucat menampakkan wujudnya di atas kota.

Bunyi meriah yang menandakan akhir pertarungan ini... yah, secepat itu dimulai, secepat itu jugalah akan berakhir.

Mungkin kau mendengar cerita bahwa sniper selalu bertindak sendiri tanpa bantuan unit pasukan lain, tapi kau salah. Di zaman modern ini, sniper tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan kemampuan diri dan senjatanya. Karena sejago apapun seorang sniper, dia hanyalah **seorang** manusia; dan seorang manusia takkan bisa memenangkan perang sendirian.

Peperangan dimenangkan dengan strategi, dan pasukan.

Langit yang cerah tiba-tiba itu menjadi sebuah penanda... bagi 3 jet tempur yang terbang rendah di sekitar Al-Zayn untuk menghindari radar dan meriam anti-aircraft. Dengan reaksi manusia super dari para pilot, mereka menembakkan masing-masing 1 misil dengan target gedung di sekitar langit terbuka itu... dan menghancurkannya seketika.

Inilah yang semakin menyingkirkan profesi sniper dari pertempuran... kecanggihan teknologi. Manusia takkan bisa menang melawan jet tempur, contohnya.

Begitu juga dengan Zabaniya. Dia takkan bisa menghindari misil-misil berkecepatan sub-sonik itu... kalau dia tidak memiliki kemampuan fisik puncak manusia.

Begitu melihat asap dari ujung misil, dia sudah melompat jatuh dari gedung tempatnya bersembunyi, dengan hanya membawa sepucuk Desert Eagle dan beberapa butir peluru. Dia juga berhasil selamat dari ledakan dan keruntuhan gedung di dekatnya... tapi ini sudah skak mat.

Seorang yang berdiri di area terbuka, adalah mangsa empuk seorang sniper.

"Ah... beraninya keroyokan," komentar sang malaikat dengan wajah kesal.

Psyu.

Sebuah peluru melesat dengan kecepatan subsonik, menembus badai pasir, kemudian debu, dan reruntuhan gedung itu... sampai mencapai dada kiri Zabaniya.

Sebuah senyuman kecil pun membeku di wajah sang malaikat berambut hitam.

-xXxXx-

SMU Hiiragi, 3 tahun setelah kematian Koro-sensei.

Hari itu, upacara kelulusan murid kelas 3 dilaksanakan, dan kini hampir semua orang sudah meninggalkan sekolah.

Namun, ada dua orang murid yang berada dalam ruang kelas 1 yang tak berpenghuni, dilatarbelakangi mentari sore musim semi.

Matahari sore terakhir mereka di sekolah ini.

"Rinka."

Rinka Hayami mengangkat wajah dari atas meja di bangku tempat duduknya saat ia kelas 1 dulu. Kedua iris hijaunya segera terfokus menatap wajah pacar – jangan salah sangka, bukannya dia pacarnya – Ryuunosuke Chiba, yang tertutup poni seperti biasa.

"Aku... akan menjadi pembunuh bayaran."

Rinka sudah menduga keputusan ini. Sejak keberhasilan mereka membunuh Koro-sensei, meskipun mereka bukanlah yang menarik pelatuknya – bukan, sejak percobaan pembunuhan di pulau saat liburan musim panas itu, Ryuunosuke sudah mengatakan ini kepadanya.

Betapa ia merasa hidup saat memegang dinginnya rifle, dan betapa ia merasa... dirinya itu nyata saat menekan pelatuknya. Meleset, ataupun terlambat menembak tak pernah ada dalam pikirannya. Dia hanya... menyukai posisinya ini.

Perasaan yang sama dengan Rinka.

Maka, tak heran sejak itu mereka selalu bersama-sama. Sebagai duo penembak jitu kelas 3-E dari skuad pembunuh Koro-sensei. Sang karakter utama eroge dan sniper tsundere, laras panjang sniper rifle akhirnya menemani hubungan profesional mereka berdua sampai saat ini.

Yah, akhir-akhir ini mereka merasa hubungan mereka menjadi semakin personal dibanding profesional. Maklum, anak muda.

Rinka menghela napas.

"Aku sudah tahu," gadis itu bangkit dari mejanya, menghampiri laki-laki yang berdiri menghadap jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan khas musim semi itu. "Dan kamu tahu apa jawabanku, Ryuu."

"... kau yakin? Masa depanmu lebih cerah dariku. Nilaimu bagus, dan kau dapat banyak tawaran beasiswa-"

Rinka membungkam cowok itu dengan sentilan di telinganya yang tertutup rambut.

"Kau juga, tuan anggota timnas menembak Jepang. Tapi, sama sepertimu, aku juga telah memutuskan ini sejak lama. Aku akan meninggalkan semua ini, kehidupan biasa yang seharusnya dijalani kita anak Jepang yang normal... ah, bukan. Kita semua tahu kalau kita tidak normal."

Sebuah senyuman tipis tersungging di wajah Ryuunosuke. "Yah, anak SMP yang dilatih menjadi pembunuh bayaran? Mana mungkin kita bisa tumbuh normal." Dia menatap partner tersayangnya itu, iris merahnya berkilat-kilat di sela rambut poninya. "Kau tahu, sejak lulus SMP... aku selalu merindukan dinginnya gagang dan beratnya pelatuk sebuah sniper rifle."

"Atau denting dan kilauan peluru-pelurunya," sambung Rinka, yang dijawab dengan anggukan antusias. Ia menghela napas, dan menyentuh pundak si rambut hitam. "Jadi, maaf saja ya, sepertinya kau takkan bisa menyingkirkanku."

Ryuunosuke tertawa kecil, "Aku takkan bermimpi untuk itu."

Ruang kelas kosong itupun menjadi saksi bisu ciuman sepasang orang aneh itu.

-xXxXx-

"Pada akhirnya, akulah yang menembak ke jantung hatimu, Ryuu."

Azrael – Rinka Hayami – membuka masker dan goggle-nya. Di depannya tergeletak mayat Zabaniya – Ryuunosuke Chiba – dengan luka tembak tepat di dada kirinya.

Penampilannya tak banyak berubah. Tinggi dan ramping namun berotot, dengan poni panjang yg menutupi kedua mata merahnya. Bedanya, rambutnya saat itu sepanjang bahu, dengan jenggot dan kumis tipis mengotori wajahnya, yang kini membeku dalam senyuman tipis.

Dia tampak paling tentram di tengah pertempuran berkepanjangan ini, dia yang mungkin tangannya paling kotor oleh darah. Sungguh ironis.

"Ya, aku yang mencapai hatimu. Kau yang menyukaiku duluan, bukan aku," Rinka tersenyum kecut. Itu sungguh kata-kata tsundere yang tak pernah lagi terucap dari mulutnya selama belasan tahun belakangan.

Ya, inilah akhir kerja sama dan hubungan mereka, yang diawali dengan sniper rifle, diakhiri juga dengan sniper rifle.

Rinka menjatuhkan dirinya dan berlutut di samping mayat Ryuunosuke.

Ia tidak percaya pada Tuhan, atau dewa apapun di atas sana - bukan, ia memilih untuk tidak percaya - karena ia takut. Atas hukuman-Nya yang bisa jatuh kapan saja atas dirinya, si pendosa berat. Maka, menghadapi jenazah itu, Rinka hanya melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, hanya sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir kering sang mantan partner, dan Rinka kembali bangkit. Ia lalu meraih radio milik Ryuunosuke dan mengubah frekuensinya dengan cepat sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Jika ini bisa membuatmu lebih nyenyak..." Rinka berbisik. "Ryouka tidak pernah menanyakan 'di mana ayah' kepadaku. Heh, anak durhaka itu semakin mirip denganmu."

Bibir Ryuunosuke seolah tersungging lebih lebar mendengar kata-kata itu.

Rinka menghela napas panjang, dan membisikkan kode Morse di radio itu, yang kira-kira berisikan:

"Target sudah dirobohkan, meminta dukungan artileri di poin berikut."

Tak lama kemudian, tembakan-tembakan meriam meruntuhkan gedung tua di sekitar jenazah Ryuunosuke, menguburnya dalam puing-puing.

"Ia yang hidup di medan perang, layaknya dikubur di medan perang juga," gumam Rinka, tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

-xXxXx-

Seminggu kemudian, media massa di seluruh dunia memberitakan kemenangan pasukan sekutu yang dipimpin Amerika Serikat. Pada akhirnya, setelah benteng Al-Zayn ditembus, kemenangan hanya menunggu waktu. Sekutu yang unggul segala-galanya tinggal melaksanakan operasi Search and Destroy. Korban jiwa berjatuhan, terutama dari kelompok militer... tapi itu sudah pasti. Itu juga harga yang pantas, lebih baik menghabisi mereka semua daripada rakyat sipil di luar negeri terus menjadi korban oleh aksi eksekusi massal dan terorisme.

Akhir pertempuran ini kiranya akan menentukan ke mana arah dunia ini selama beberapa tahun ke depan. Apakah perdamaian? Atau perdamaian semu? Atau pertempuran terus terjadi?

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Apapun itu... bagi Rinka Hayami, selama medan perang masih ada, di sanalah ia akan mewujud. Mencabut nyawa para pendosa dalam sunyi layaknya malaikat kematian. Termabuk akan kemenangan dan aroma darah.

Azrael akan selalu ada, bahkan mungkin ketika kematian itu sendiri sudah mati.

* * *

 **A/N**

Buat yang mengharap fic Valentine yang fluffy... I'm not even sorry!

Haha!

Anyway, ChibaHaya. Pasangan karakter utama eroge dan tsundere itu layaknya jodoh yang ditalikan surga... maksudku, kita semua ingat dengan Shirou dan Rin dari Fate kan.

Itu, dan kelemahanku soal karakter tsundere.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
